


Forgiveness

by roxan1930



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen, Inuyasha is a jerk, Nuts, rin meets kouga again, rin tells kouga his wolves killed her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 09:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxan1930/pseuds/roxan1930
Summary: Kouga had let his wolves eat Rin and her village while she lived there and now she finnally forgives him.





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago  
> Also, I don't own Inuyasha

**Forgiveness**

Rin was playing in a field full of flowers like she ussually does.

"Lalalalala I hope Lord Sesshomaru and Master Jaken will like these flower crowns I made them." she said to herself.

The demons she traveled with were sitting in the forest and had fallen asleep and sinds she didn't wanna wake them she walked away from them so they couldn't see or hear her but close enough so they would be able to hear her scream if something happened.

Thinking the dragon-demon Ah-Un would be hungy she also started to gather some long strays of grass.

"Kouga wait up!" "We can't keep up with you like this!" she heard two voices shout and she knew for sure she had heard them somewhere before.

"Keep up the pase slowpokes!" her eyes went wide when she heard the third voice.

It was the voice of the wolf-demon who had let his wolves eat her and her village.

As if on que a wirlwind came towards her and when it broke she saw him and his followers.

"Hey there kid! How are you?" the wolf-demon asked as he kneeled down to get to her level of eye.

Suddenly feeling very angry by the fact he just acted as if they were good friends made her sick so she scowled and looked away from him.

"Go away I'm not talking to you." she said coldy surprising him.

She flinched when the wolves growled and came closer to her.

"Boys get away from her." Kouga commented and the wolves obbeyed.

"Hey why are you so angry at me?" he asked looking at Rin with a little worry in his eyes.

"I have my reasons and you should know already from those wolves of you." Rin spat glaring at the wolves who this time flinched at her.

Signing Kouga turned towards the other wolf-demons "Can you guys take the wolves and leave us alone for a while?" he asked.

Right after they left Kouga sat back down in front of Rin and looked at her with a puzzled face.

"What do you have against me?" he asked after a long sillence.

"Oh I don't know maybe it's just the fact THAT YOU LET YOUR WOLVES EAT MY VILLAGE AND ME WHEN I STILL LIVED THERE!" she yelled glaring at him.

Realising what the human ment Kouga felt very guilty.

"Yeah, I gues you have every right to be angry at me for that. If Sesshomaru hadn't come you would be dead and there also those people who are really dead now." he said softly.

"Finnally he get's it." Rin growled more to herself than to him.

"Listen kid, I know I shouldn't have done that and just have hunted for fish or something like that and I'm sorry." Kouga almost wispered as he leaned a little closer to her.

At hearing those words Rin eased her glare a little.

"Remember the last time we met? You were about to be eaten by a demon and I saved you." he continued.

"But why?" Rin asked.

"When I met Kagome I changed and I started realising how wrong it was from me to do al the stupid things I've done and by saving you and other humans and demons I thought I could makei t up a little." Kouga said closing his eyes tightly and looking away as if he was afraid he would see the people who all died because of him if he looked at Rin.

Signing Rin took his hands in hers smiling sweetly and said "Alright, if you are so sorry about it that you are willing to save people I'll forgive you."

"What?" he asked looking at her again and Rin swore she saw tears in his eyes.

"I think you just heard me perfectly." she said with a wink and right after that Kouga's tears escaped and he pulled her in a hug.

"Thank you." he wispered.

His face went from a mix of sad and happy to confused when he felf something being placed on his head and when he looked he sa wit was a flower crown.

"A flower crown?" he asked the now grinning girl.

"Yes, I was planning to give them to Lord Sesshomaru and Master Jaken but you can have this one." she explained.

The big wolf-demon was now also grinning but he looked a little startled when Sesshomaru's voice suddenly yelled "Wolf get away from Rin!" and when they looked they saw himstanding with his sword in his hand and looking very angry.

"Lord Sesshomaru it's alright! I've forgiven him for what he did!" Rin yelled before he could hurt her new friend.

"Excuse me?" the dog-demon asked looking confused.

"Let's just say that we had a liitle talk and now I'm not mad at him anymore." she said hugging Kouga who awkwardly hugged her back.

"Hahahaha! Oh god Kouga, I can't believe even you are such a loser you let that girl put flowers on you!" Inuyasha could be heard laughing out of the blue and when they saw him approching Kouga hugged Rin a little to hard out of anger towards Inuyasha.

"Shut up mut! I'm gonna kill you!" when he got up he felt Rin tug at his wrist.

"Let me take care of this." Rin wispered as she made her way to the half-demon.

"This will be good." he could hear Sesshomaru wisper to him.

When Rin was in front of Inuyasha she yelled "DON'T LAUGH AT MY NEW FRIEND!" and kicked him right  _where the sun wont shine_.

Kouga's jaw dropped as Inuyasha sillently fell to the ground holding on to his sore place.

"Thank god she forgave me or that could have been me." he murmured.

"What did she forgive you for Kouga?" Kagome asked smiling looking away from Inuyashaand looking at him.

"Uhm…" he didn't wanted her to know what he did.

"It's nothing you need to worry about Kagome becaise now Kouga is my new friend and that's what counts." Rin told her with a wink at Kouga and the wolf-demon could only grin and pull her in another hug.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Please read my other stuff too!


End file.
